


Inked Pleasure

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam is a Pain Slut I’m Sorry I Don’t Make the Rules, Human AU, Implied Bottom!Adam, Implied Top!Michael, M/M, Tattoos (duh), doctor!Adam, tattoo artist!michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 18:12:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17288918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Adam wants Michael to give him a tattoo. It has some interesting results.





	Inked Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Cross Posted on Tumblr
> 
> Written for the Tattoos square for my SPN Kink Bingo Card

“Considering your name,” Michael hummed as he gently takes the transfer paper off of Adam’s ass, leaving the blue design of a cut open pomegranate for him to trace, “this is hilarious.” 

“I know,” Adam laughed. “But I trust you, baby. You’re the only tattoo artist I trust.” 

“You trust me because I fuck you?” Michael asked. 

Adam pressed himself up and gave Michael a  _ look. _ “Do you think I’d allow just  _ anyone  _ to touch my ass with needles?” he asked archly. 

“Point,” Michael chuckled and leaned over to kiss Adam’s cheek. “Are you ready?” 

Adam looked at Michael, his eyes trailing up Michael’s arm, which were covered in tattoos. Crosses, the prayer to St. Michael the Archangel, praying hands, spears, swords, a coat of arms. . . Even Adam’s name was tucked in there, Michael having done that in the small space himself. Adam had watched, mesmerized as the gun pierced his own skin. Being a doctor, Adam couldn’t afford to have the tattoo Michael was preparing to put on his ass be visible. 

Besides, Michael was always biting his ass. It would fit. 

“Yeah,” he said. “I’m ready.” 

The tattoo gun whirred to life and Adam felt Michael’s gloved hand rest on his ass before the needles hit.

Adam yelped, then whimpered softly. It stung, almost like if a cat was scratching and kneading with claws out on his supple ass, and yet. . .  _ God, he was fucked up. _ It felt good. Almost amazing. 

“Doing okay, baby?” Michael asked softly. 

“Yeah,” Adam panted. “It’s a little painful but uhh. . .” 

“You don’t mind it,” Michael chuckled, the gun still whirring. “Well, let me know if you need a quick break, baby. I’ll take care of you.” 

Oh, Adam knows that and he inhaled, then exhaled. He had jumped Michael after his boyfriend had wrapped up his name to encourage healing and Adam knew that he was going to do the same. 

His cock throbbed underneath of him, he’s sure he’s staining the leather chair he’s in with his pre-cum, and he withheld the urge to rut against the cool fabric. Michael’s got a firm hand on his ass, the tattoo gun echoing softly along with the hard rock that usually played in Angel’s Tattoos. It was the perfect storm of an orgasm waiting to happen, even though Dr. Adam Milligan’s ass was on display for anyone who dared walk into the shop at the moment. 

There was a pause and Adam breathed heavily. His ass hurt, stung pleasurably and Adam knew that he was going to be in a heated wave of pleasure the entire day and possibly the next. “What’s going on?” he asked. 

“Just changing colors,” Michael soothed. “How’re you feeling?” 

“I think I can cut diamonds,” Adam admitted. “Oh God.” 

“I don’t think God’s here,” Michael chuckled. “Do you need me to get you off before I color you in?” 

“Is that going to hurt more?” Adam panted, turning his head to look at Michael. 

“Probably,” Michael admitted, a small smirk on his face. “Colors tend to hurt more than black. And for shading and highlighting, I’ll be going over parts that have already been tatted over so. . . yeah. Ouch time.” 

Adam looked at Michael with round, needy eyes. “Mike-” 

“Roll over, baby,” Michael smirked. “Let’s see if we can get you more comfortable, shall we?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
